Monster Quests
Monster Quests are battle driven quests that require the additional participation of (multiple) friends/allies. You may participate in a maximum of FIVE (5) monster quests per day. Once initiated each monster quest runs for 48 hours in which time your friends and allies will need to help you slay the monster(s). Once the monster(s) have been slain coins will be awarded to the participants. If the monster(s) survive past the 48 hour timer the mission is failed and no coins are awarded. Win or lose the timer resets after 48 hours and the mission can be restarted. Both XP and coins for these quests are based on your contribution to the mission. Currently all Monster Quests require 3 energy per participation and only permit the use of one squad. QUESTS (By level) Level 2: Pack of Devilish Wolves A huge pack of devilish wolves have been roaming the hills around our town terrorizing people and causing devastation. They hunt in huge numbers and are extremely dangerous, our men cannot fight these vicious beasts alone and we will need help from allies to slay them all, please help us rid the village of these beasts before they destroy the whole town. Demon Wolves: Demon Wolf, Elf Creature 1/5/2 x100 Goal: Kill all 100 wolves in allocated 48 hours Rewards: XP 4 - 12 Coins 45 - 65 Recommendations: Elven mages. Typically you will destroy the wolves' morale before your squad dies but mages prevent this as their attacks can only target units. You want a fast summon time or the wolves will eat you, which is why it has to be elven mages. With a full team of five mages you should only fail if your Elven hero is the first card drawn. You will still do well most of the time killing roughly 18-22 wolves (0-2 if the hero was drawn first). There are a few other cards with have attacks that will not target enemy morale but they take longer to summon (and have less health). Note that using a starter deck you may fail more often but you can sometimes get a good draw and kill 11-12 wolves. Poison Archers can also be used but are less than ideal as they take an extra turn to summon and have less health. They do operate identically to mages though and are incapable of damaging morale. Level 6: Monster Worm A monstrous giant worm has spawned out of nowhere in the city of Liburna, the giant worm is unstoppable at the moment causing widespread destruction and terror, it's horrifying jaws destroying anything and everything within its reach. Please help us destroy the worm, bring as many allies as you can. Monster Worm: Giant Worm, Neutral Creature 3/7/100, Immunity (Spells and skills do not work on it) x1 Goal: Kill the Giant Worm in allocated 48 hours Rewards: XP 4 - 12 Coins 15 - 35 Recommendations: This mission only involves a single unit, however that unit has 100 health starting off (health lowers as more allies hit it) and an attack of 7. Because your goal is to wear down the unit's health you will primarily want cards with ready times of at least 3 turns and health of at least 8. Flying units are not permitted and mages cannot hit the worm nor can the Firebow or Poison archers (attack value of 0 makes the game treat damage as a 'special' attack even for the 'normal' damage). Ideally you would want only one unit out at a time to fight the worm so you don't destroy its morale before you're done beating on it. Potential worm squads: (NOTE: All cards listed will survive for two turns against the worm, dying the second time they are hit) Rielle Vasari 13:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Category:Quests